U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,964 to Tsui discloses a structure of a joy light which is variable for flash function. The structure comprises a channel and frequency controller, a main conducting wire, a plurality of sockets and plugs of which the connecting channels are changeable, and a plurality of string lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,103 to Fussell describes motorized and lighted decorative ornaments. A rotative and lightable ornament apparatus has a miniature electrical input line in electrical communication with a circuit that is branched to lines leading to at least one miniature electrical motor and to at least one miniature electrical outlet for optional lighting and electrical rotation. The input line can be a Christmas tree light plug and the miniature outlet for optional lighting and electrical actuation can be a miniature light socket for a miniature light, flasher, or other miniature lamps. Circuitry for branching from the input line can include a plurality of electrically connected zener diodes to offset pulsating electrical effects of a flasher on the miniature motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,864 to Hsu discloses a lighting string with an extending structure, which includes an electrical wire with several bulb assemblies and some lighting units connected by extending wires. The lighting unit can emit light at a distance from the electrical wire of the lighting string to provide a special lighting effect. The lighting unit can also be connected with lighting fiber for a further extension of light.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,249 to Hsu, et al. describes a decorative illuminated article adapted for use with a lighting string includes a wiring assembly including a length of wire having a first end and a second end, the first end connected to a male insert, the second end connected to a lighting assembly, a hollow enclosure including a decorative element contained therein and a neck adapted to receive the lighting assembly, and a clip attached to the wire for receiving a light bulb from the lighting string.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventors are aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination with other patents or non-patent references, the invention described and claimed herein.